


您有一则新的视频邀请/video message incoming

by LiKan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 联盟的会议即将结束时，一则电话接通了瞭望塔的服务器。是给蝙蝠侠的。





	您有一则新的视频邀请/video message incoming

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [video message incoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451170) by [fantasticfours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticfours/pseuds/fantasticfours). 



会议马上就要结束了。他们已经把重要的头等大事都讨论完毕，现在会议逐渐转向了不那么重要的家庭口角——比如究竟是谁吃掉了巴里放在冰箱里的外卖。

“我就 _知道_ 是你！”他冲着桌子对面的绿箭嚷嚷。

“我最后一次声明，不是我！”奥利弗叫回去。

每个人都带着宁愿在别的地方而不是呆在这里的表情坐在会议桌前。克拉克的手缓缓摸向他的手机，戴安娜开始用小刀在桌子上刻东西，蝙蝠侠看起来仿佛马上就要摘下头罩，然后双手捂脸之类的。

蝙蝠侠手腕上闪烁红光，发出哔哔声打断了他们的争执。所有人都看向他，以防错过什么重要事件，但蝙蝠侠只是看了看讯息，接着关掉提示，挥手打发他们。

“没事，”他嘶声说。“继续吵你们那件三明治的事情吧，我们现在也没有别的事情好做了，这点我可以向你保证。”

绿灯挑起眉头，他倾身凑向奥利弗低声说，“蝙蝠侠居然知道 _讽刺_ ？”

奥利弗笑起来。“他的词汇有一半是嘶吼，一半是讽刺。很吓人的。”

正当巴里准备继续破口大吵的时候，警报响了起来。

“ _您有一则新的视频邀请。_ ”

联盟成员互相交换一个谨慎的表情，接着蝙蝠侠按下按钮，视讯框弹了出来。

他们都紧张起来，等待着画面加载，内心有一半期待这是什么新的超级罪犯准备宣布他们要统治世界之类的。

但画面上只有一个黑发蓝眼的男人，看上去二十来岁的样子。他没穿上衣，下身只套了一条运动裤，看上去像是刚醒来或者马上就要去睡觉一样。

男人的表情惊恐，接着他释然地松了口气，看到了视讯画面。“ _布鲁斯！_ ”他开口叫道，“ _谢天谢地，你终于接了。_ ”接着他转过头冲着身后大叫，“ _他接电话了！_ ”

他回过来拿起镜头，一边走动一边说话。“ _听着，B_ _，我知道这是瞭望塔的频道，我也知道你告诉过非紧急情况不要打这个号码，但是阿福去商店了，凯特不肯接电话，而其他人一点忙都帮不上所以这绝对算得上紧急情况。_ ”

蝙蝠侠叹气，巴里倒抽气。“那是夜翼吗？”他自言自语问。

奥利弗摇摇头，“我觉得应该是……但是他看起来有点眼熟。等等……”他转过去看向蝙蝠侠，接着再看向夜翼。“不可能吧。”

蝙蝠侠无视他。“夜翼，怎么了？”

夜翼叹气。“ _达米安生病了。_ ”

蝙蝠侠眨眼。“什么？”

“ _达米安生病了，而且他还不肯承认他生病了而且他还不肯让我们任何一个人给他吃点什么或者帮他做点什么，这一点上他绝对是你的小孩，快救命。_ ”

联盟全员持续来回盯着蝙蝠侠和夜翼看。绿灯趋向奥利弗。“蝙蝠侠居然有 _小孩？_ ”

奥利弗挑眉，哈尔翻了个白眼。“我在地球的时间真的没有那么多，好吗？”

“他有，像是，二十个小孩了。我们都不知道他们是打哪来的。”

蝙蝠侠叹气，看向夜翼。“这种情况下你想让我怎么做？”

“ _让他承认他生病了！让他吃点真正的药！让杰森和史蒂芬妮帮点忙而不是站在那里狂笑！就做点什么！_ ”

蝙蝠侠第一百次叹气。“好吧，让我看看他。”

夜翼再次开始移动，几秒种后他停了下来，转动镜头。一个约莫十一岁左右的孩子出现在画面中，他绝对是罗宾。房间里满是其他小孩。

“你觉得他对哪种声音的反应会更好一点？”

“ _蝙蝠侠声音绝对不行。他会以为自己做错了什么。_ ”

蝙蝠侠叹气，接着开口了，口吻和他平常的嘶吼声音大相径庭，以至于其他人都要从椅子上跌下去。戴安娜和克拉克看起来仿佛已经习惯了。

“达米安，”他唤道。他的声音仍然低沉，但是那种普通的低沉，而不是“我刚刚吞下六桶沙子”的那种低沉。

“ _父亲，无论格雷森说了什么都不要信，我很好。_ ”那孩子很明显并 _不_ 好。他坐着的沙发上到处都是纸巾，并且说话的时候还在断断续续打喷嚏。

在蝙蝠侠来得及回复之前，另外一个小孩之一来到了罗宾——达米安身后。他的头发上夹杂着一缕白，面颊一侧刻着“J”。

“ _B_ _，我有一个超级无敌严肃的问题。_ ”背景音里有女孩咯咯笑。“ _达米安打喷嚏的时候向猫咪一样。这是基因遗传吗？你打喷嚏的时候会像猫咪吗？我必须得知道答案，求你了。_ ”

一个金发女孩站在他身边。“ _也许是塔利亚遗传的呢。_ ”

自从打电话起，这已经是蝙蝠侠第四次叹气。“首先，达米安，你生病了。吃下夜翼给你的药。”那孩子嘀嘀咕咕发牢骚，翻了个白眼，接着清脆地弹了记舌尖。

“ _不。_ ”

“达米安。”蝙蝠侠的嘶吼声音回来了一点，但罗宾丝毫不为所动。

“ _Tt_ _。我没病。_ ”

“如果你乖乖吃药，让夜翼照顾你，我就让你继续养着那窝你昨天偷偷救下来还以为我不知道的猫咪。”

罗宾叹气，站起身来。“ _好吧。他们得待在我的房间里。_ ”

蝙蝠侠无视他。“其次，红头罩——不，我不会，以及，劫掠者，我甚至都不想考虑这个。最后，你打电话到瞭望塔来的时候难道就没有想过——这里不止我一个人吗？”

夜翼在屏幕上僵住了。“ _噢该死。_ ”

巴里大笑，终于能够停止盯着蝙蝠侠和视讯屏幕了。“没错。”

夜翼两手掩面，呻吟起来。“ _我们彻底泄露了我们的秘密身份，是不是？该死，请不要禁足我。我是个成年人，这是不可以的。_ ”

蝙蝠侠只是凝视他。

夜翼叹气。“ _好吧。要多久，_ ”他沮丧地问。

蝙蝠侠继续凝视他。

“ _我接下来一个月都会待在房间里。_ ”接着在蝙蝠侠的凝视下，“ _我是说——_ _三个月。我还是能夜巡的，对吧？_ ”

“可以，但是事后要立刻回来。”

克拉克和戴安娜双双翻了个白眼。“这是个意外，别对他这么严厉嘛。”克拉克笑起来。

夜翼立刻抬起头。“ _是的，没错，听听克拉克叔叔的吧！这是个意外！_ ”

巴里，奥利弗和哈尔互相交换眼神。“……克拉克叔叔？”

第四个男孩出现在夜翼身后，看起来好几天没沾过枕头似的。他冲罗宾眨了眨眼，接着看向镜头，然后看着周围一群人。

“ _发生什么了？_ ”他昏昏欲睡地问。

蝙蝠侠叹气，看起来认为事情已经不可能再变得更糟糕了。“提姆，你上一次睡觉是什么时候？”

“ _……今天是星期几？_ ”

“好的，你们出来一个人，带他去睡觉。夜翼，你能照顾好罗宾吗？”

“ _我们现在没问题了。_ ”夜翼将罗宾抱起来，接着关掉了视讯，但红头罩阻止了他。

“ _给我真相——_ _你打喷嚏的时候到底是不是这样？_ ”

蝙蝠侠叹了口气，直接掐断了讯号。

沉默随之而来，他盯着在场的每一个人。“今天发生的事 _一个字_ 也不许提。”


End file.
